


Capes, Shades and Sweaters

by TheRickMachine



Series: Sadstuck and Smutstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because of my writer's block on Take It In Stride Kid, Bleh, Bulges and Nooks, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I love me some Davekat, M/M, Meteorstuck, Might make this a full book, Oral Sex, imma do that, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRickMachine/pseuds/TheRickMachine
Summary: Dave is seriously getting annoyed now. He can't find his cape anywhere. And it's driving him crazy. After a bit, he goes to see if Karkat can help him search. However, when he enters Karkat's room, he is surprised by what he sees.





	

It was just another day on the meteor. That is to say, boring as all hell.

Ever since Aradia and Sollux blasted this rock away from the green sun, everything's just been quiet and dull. Well, sometimes there will be something fun to do. Like hanging out with the Mayor. Dave especially loves hanging out with the Mayor. The Mayor is an amazing listener, and is the absolute bomb, if Dave says so himself. Which he does. However, the Strider boy is not focused on how awesome the Mayor is. Right now, Dave is seriously getting annoyed. He can't find his cape anywhere. And it's driving him crazy. All he did was go to his room to take a nap. His sleep schedule has been really fucked up recently, so he deserved it. But when he woke up, his soft red cape was gone. How the actual fuck had it been stolen off of his own back? Like, who the fuck even does that?

After a bit, he goes to see if Karkat can help him search. While the Mayor is a universal constant for best bro, Karkat comes in as a close second or third. There _is_ still John to consider. Anyways, back to the task at hand. When he enters Karkat's room, about to launch into a rant on how his goddamn cape is gone without a trace, he is surprised by what he sees. Karkat is laying in a nest of blankets in the corner of his 'respiteblock'. Cuddling Dave's cape.

So that little fucker is the one who did it. 

_((This is WIP. Consider it a...preview to the finished Chapter 1.))_


End file.
